


Shinachiku Uzumaki: The Son of a Demon

by LovelySheree



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, LovelySheree, NaruSaku - Freeform, Next Generation, Next-Gen, OCs - Freeform, sasukarin, shinachiku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySheree/pseuds/LovelySheree
Summary: My hand reaches up to my left cheek, tracing two scars.  It burns.  Sometimes I can still feel the knife that sliced my cheek.  And I still have nightmares of the men who did it so long ago.  My name is Shinachiku Uzumaki, and my father's the host of a Demon.  The Nine Tailed Fox.  This is my story.





	1. I Bear The Mark

**Chapter I: I Bear The Mark**

"Ina-chan!" I snap my head up, looking at my younger sister. She's running down the hall, arms stretched towards me, laughing giddily. Her short pinkish hair bounces behind her, flipping up into her face. "Ina-chan, save me!" she giggled.

I smile, leaning forward and scooping her up. "What am I saving you from, exactly?" I ask.

"The mean ol' fox!" she laughs some more, pointing down the hall. My heart stutters in my chest, and I unknowingly touch my left cheek. Mean ol' fox, I think. Frustration rises from my stomach, and I almost forget I'm holding my little sister.

"Ina-chan, quickly! He's gonna get us!" she kicks anxiously in the air, my arms holding her firm. She points down the hall again, and I can make out my dad, sneakily making his way down the hall, a playful grin stretching on his face.

"Hehehe, it is I!" he yells from down the hall. "The evil fox! And I'm gonna eat you up!" I can make out his signature whisker marks on his cheeks. A frown forms on my face. It is a mark he is cursed to bear. A mark that burdens me as well.

"Ina-chan! He's gonna get us!" she cries.

I snap out of my daze and laugh with her. "'Ina-chan?' Who's that? I'm the evil fox's helper!" I throw her over my shoulder and start to run towards the balcony that breaks from our living room. "And we're here to capture you!" I threaten, getting to the balcony. I hop onto a chair, and jump onto the roof where our mother gardens. I hear my dad following us.

"No! No, Ina-chan! Ina-chaaaaan!" I hear her squeal.

As I land safely onto our roof, I notice I'm not alone. There, tending to the garden, was my mom. She looks at me with suspicious curiosity. "Shina, are you messing with your sister again?" she stands up, brushing off her pants off.

I set my sister down, laughing, "What are older brothers for?" I ask, "To scare their little sisters, of course!" I ruffle her hair, "Especially when their names are 'Hanami!'" Hanami grins so wide that I see my Dad in her.

I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. "Shina and I were playing with her," my Dad says, walking past me to hug my Mom. "Did we disturb your quiet time, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

My Mom shrugged, "I'm used to it by now," she kisses his cheek, "I've even grown to enjoy my family's distractions… sometimes."

A laugh bubbles out of me, and I find myself comfortable. But that very thought gives me a fleeting feeling of anxiety. Something I have to persuade myself to forget. My mom notices my sudden silence and looks at me carefully.

"Are you alright?" she asks, and I nod, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, Mom." It's not a lie, either. The anxiety has ebbed away. For now.

I hear my Dad take a deep breath. "Well," he sighs, "I've gotta get back to the office. Shikamaru's waiting for me to finish some paperwork."

"Be home by dinner, Naruto," my mom calls after him.

He waves as he jumps from the roof, the wind carrying his reply, "Of course!"

"I'm going to train," I say. "Sensei's working us hard lately, and I've been relaxing all weekend."

"Konahamaru?" my Mom laughs, "He used to complain about how hard his own sensei worked him."

I cross my arms and huff, "You should remind him. He's keeping us way too busy, if you ask me."

She smiles softly at me, walking to me and setting her hand on my shoulder. "You're training to be a Ninja, Shinachiku. You should be happy he's teaching you so much," she reminds me.

"I know," I agree. Konohamaru-sensei trains us well, and our results are fruitful. Our team's the top of our generation, we all passed the Chunin exams on the first try. I hug my mother quickly and bend down to hug Hanami. "I'll be back before dinner to wash up," I say, turning around and jumping to the ground.

"Bye bye Ina-chan!" I hear Hanami's farewell in the distance.

I hit the ground running, making my way to our training ground. It takes me less than a minute to get there, and upon my arrival, I notice my teammate, Daisuke Uchiha, is already there. Part of me welcomes a friend and partner to train with, but another wants to turn around before he notices me. I don't like to be alone because it allows me to think, and I don't want to be with someone because it doesn't allow me to think. To think or not to think.

"Shinachiku," Daisuke calls my name, his voice monotone. "Wanna be my target practice?"

I guess I'm staying. "As if!" I grin at him. Perhaps staying is the right choice. "Have you been training all day?" I ask.

"Have you been sitting on your ass all day?" he fires back, glaring at me. We're silent for a few moments, and then we burst into laughter.

"How about a spar, huh?" I say, taking off my coat to reveal my Chunin vest and a black, skin-tight long-sleeved shirt. "I bet I'm faster than your Sharingan," I taunt.

He scoffs, "Whatever you say, Shina-chan!" he blinks and his once dark eyes are now red.

"Let's go!" within moments we're clashing kunai, head to head, toe to toe. I stare into his eyes, which would normally be a dumb move when fighting an Uchiha, but I know he won't use genjutsu for this fight.

The sun begins to set and we're both lying on the ground, breathless. "You're still strong even though you do nothing," Daisuke heaves, eyeing me. "I don't understand you, Uzumaki."

"Resting is equally as important as training," I say, "At least, that's what my dad and Uncle Kakashi say."

He nods, "Maybe I should find a hobby other than training."

"To each his own," I breath out, "You and I are still dead-even. Who knows which way is better." I punch his arm as I stand to my feet, and I hear him grumble a retort. "I've gotta get to dinner," I say, "Tell your sister I say hi."

"You'll see her tomorrow for our team mission," he frowns at me from the ground.

I shrug, "I know, but still." I turn away, waving, "See ya tomorrow, Daisuke!"

I walk through the busy streets of Konoha. It's already beginning to get dark, and I know dinner will be ready any minute. That spar went a bit longer than planned. Hopefully I'll have enough time to wash up before we eat, otherwise my mom will practically kick me out of the dining room.

As I make my way down the streets, I wave to those who recognize me. As the Hokage's son, I've learned many of the town's people's faces, although I've always been horrible with names. My mom says I get that from my dad. I try passing through an ally way as a short cut. I didn't notice the people who were standing there in the shadows.

I'm a ninja, fighting off a few shady-looking characters would be no problem, but bearing the Hokage's name makes you think twice about attack a fellow citizen.

"Look there, boys," a drunk man slurs towards me. "It's the our precious honorable son!"

"Get lost kid," one echoes.

"Demon spawn," another spits.

I don't look at them, and I don't give them the satisfaction of becoming flustered. I hold my head by and walk away. Besides, I'm used to this. I'm used to some of Konoha hating me and my family. It's a reality we all live with. My dad won the respect of many ninja and citizens across the world, but still, some resent him.

My hand reaches up to my left cheek, tracing two scars. It burns, and sometimes I can still feel the knife that sliced my cheek. I still have nightmares of the men who did it so long ago.

My name is Shinachiku Uzumaki, and my father's the host of a Demon. The Nine Tailed Fox.

\- - -

**This is a story I hope to continue, but who knows. I'm known for never finishing things, after all. I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you are kind enough to leave a review, don't tell me that Naruto and Sakura don't get together (or any other future pairings.) This is a fanfic and purely based off my imagination.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read it,**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter II: Of High Expectations

It's a bright and beautiful day. And although that sounds like a cliche thing to observe, I can't help but think it. The sky was a deep blue, speckled with clouds, and the air was light and fresh. Everything about the outside this morning made me feel satisfied. I walk down the streets of Konoha with a smile.

We have a team mission today and we haven't been given the details. Konohamaru-sensei doesn't normally give us the details of our missions anyway, and though he claims, "I didn't tell you so that you could adapt. Every good ninja needs to be prepared for anything!" we all think he doesn't tell us the information cause he forgets to.

"Shinachiku!" I hear someone call behind me. I turn around to see Daisuke, hands in his pockets casually, although he wasn't the one to call my name. His sister, Sadako, was the one to shout. Her elbow bend slightly at her side, three fingers extended on her hand, as she waved subtly to me.

"Hey, Sadako-chan," I smile, waving back. "Oh, and you too, Daisuke," I add teasingly. Daisuke shot a glare towards me, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. His and his sister were twins, although they looked nothing alike—nor did they act alike.

Daisuke is more like his mother, Karin. He's blunt, easily aggravated, and sometimes loud, even though he tries to act cool like his father. Sadako-chan says that Daisuke and I are similar like that. We're both blunt, a little bit loud, and, as she puts it, "emotional." I would disagree, but she's probably right.

Sadako-chan, however, is like her father. She's more reserved, ambitious, and looks like she's always thinking too hard. She's manipulative too, but I'm not sure who she gets that from.

Once, our team was fighting Konohamaru-sensei, and she suddenly became very demeaning. Although she normally throws a few sarcastic comments every now and then towards Daisuke and I, that day was a whole new level. At every opportunity she would poke at us, tell us we were doing something wrong, and flat out offending us.

I remember how much it made my blood boil, and from the look on Daisuke's face back then, he was equally, if not more, mad. Remember how I said Sadako-chan said that Daisuke and I were alike sometimes? Well, she used that to her—our—advantage. Both Daisuke and I are instinctive fighters. This being said, when we are mad, or feel we have something to prove, go all out in a fight. My Mom says I get that from my father.

Sadako-chan planned that. She had purposely gotten us riled up so that we would fight more aggressively against our sensei. Konohamaru was so surprised by Daisuke and I's outburst, that he lost his lead in our spar. Even though we were so happy to have won, Daisuke and I were still mad at Sadako-chan for purposely upsetting us.

Sadako-chan is like her father, though. She doesn't always count in other's feelings.

"I assume you don't know anything about the mission we're going on?" she asks me, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope," I sigh, "Konohamaru-sensei's such a kid sometimes—"

"Shina-chan," I shiver. Behind me, I feel two hands grasp my shoulders. "What's a twirp like you know about being a Squad Instructor, hm?"

Konohamaru-sensei walks in front of me with an all-too-sweet smile on his face. "S-sensei…" I say slowly.

He raises his hand to my face, "You," he flicks me in the forehead, "Runt."

I slap his hand away, "Just admit it, Sensei! You don't tell us anything because you forget to!"

His smile leaves, replaced by a 'serious' look. He rubbed his chin, as if it would make him look smarter. "You are training to be Ninja of the Hidden Leaf! You should be prepared for anything."

"'Prepared,' my ass!" I cross my arms, glaring at him. This was normal. Although it may seem disrespectful, Konohamaru-sensei and myself go way back. He's almost like an uncle, or a big brother.

"You know," he starts, looking at all of us, "You have a lot to live up to." He points to Daisuke and Sadako-chan, "You two are the only heirs to the famous Uchiha clan. It's on your shoulders to uphold your ancestors' ways. Not to mention your father, Sasuke, is one of the strongest Ninja in the world. And you," he points to me, "Are the 7th Hokage's and best medical ninja's son. Although you may not have a clan, your father's name still holds great importance."

All of us grow silent.

"Believe me, I know what's it's like to have high expectation," he continues, "And although you must stay true to yourself, you must also strive to become something better." He grins, "Just think of this as preparation." He nods slowly, as if satisfied with his answer.

His excuse.

"I still think you just forget to tell us every time," Daisuke mumbles, earning a laugh from all of us. Aside out sensei of course.

"Don't you guys listen at all!?" he asks, exasperated.

We reach the Hokage's office within a few minutes, but it felt like hours since Konohamaru-sensei lectured us about "respecting your elders." I don't bother knocking on the door and walk right in.

"Hey Dad," I say simply, waving casually.

Konohamaru-sensei lightly flicks the back of my head, "Shina, what did I just say about respecting your elders? You address the Hokage as 'Hokage-sama!'"

"This doesn't count, he's my dad!" I say, getting nervous. I'd say anything to avoid another lecture.

He doesn't respond, instead looking to my dad, "Hey Boss."

"Konohamaru," my dad dips his head. Turning to me, and the rest of my teammates, he grins. "Are you excited for your mission?" he asks us.

Sadako crosses her arms, "Maybe. If we knew that it was."

Konohamaru-sensei got suddenly nervous, looking anywhere but my dad's face. I stifle a laugh. "Konohamaru," my dad sighs, "You informed them of their mission, didn't you?"

Konohamaru-sensei scratched the back of his head, still not managing to bring his eyes to meet my fathers. "W-well, you know me! I teaching them h-how to adapt to a- _any_ situation! So, uh, so you see, of _course_ I didn't tell them!…"

He and my dad have a long staring contest. Thirty seconds of complete silence filled the room.

"Konohamaru…" my dad stands up, slowly, his face unreadable. I swear I could practically _hear_ Konohamaru-sensei's inner screams of fear. I continued to hold back my laughs, while Daisuke was already snickering.

"You're brilliant!" my dad finally says, a huge grin on his face. "I would've never thought of that—but leave it to you, Konohamaru, to use any and every situation to train your team! I couldn't ask for a better mentor for my son!" he moves around the desk to give Konohamaru a sideways hug, pulling him in at the shoulders.

Konohamaru nods, putting his fist up dramatically. "Of course, Boss! I take being a Jounin instructor very seriously!" he says.

Sadako-chan, probably equally as irritated at the situation's outcome as Daisuke and I were, speaks up. "Can we get to our mission now? We still don't know what it is."

My dad and Konohamaru separate, "Yes, right," my dad says, "Your mission…" He walks back around his desk and sits down, "Is to the Land of Waves."

My eyes widen. Land of Waves? That's outside the village! We're… "We're going outside of the village?" I ask excitedly.

My dad nods, "And to a very important place. Although they don't have any ninja in the Land of Waves, they are very important allies with the Leaf Village. In fact, the first mission I had outside of Konohagakure was to the Land of Waves as well." His expression becomes suddenly somber. "But even if they don't have any ninja there, please," he looks up at us all, "Be careful."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," I hear my team say. I settle for a nod, waving goodbye to my dad as well left his office. When we exit the building, I see my Mom and Hanami waiting outside on a nearby bench. The see us exiting and walk over.

"Ina-chan!" my sister runs up to me, giving me a hug around my waist. She's 7 years old, 5 years younger than me, so she isn't tall enough for a proper hug. but, in my opinion, her hugs are the best.

"Hey Hanami," I quickly hug her back, "Are you seeing me off?" I ask her, but look up to my Mom for the answer.

"We figured we'd say goodbye here. I knew I already wished you well before you left, but we're meeting your dad in his office anyway, so we figured we'd say it again," my mom says. She smiles, hugging me tightly. "I know I'm sounding like a worries mother, but be careful, alright?" that same somber expression that had once filled my father's filled her eyes.

"We will, don't worry," I say, offering her my best smile. She nods, seemingly satisfied.

Konohamaru-sensei steps closer to me. "Don't worry, Sakura-san," he says, "We're a team, so we'll protect each other."

She nods again, waving goodbye as we walked away. I walk backwards, waving to my mom and Hanami for as long as I could see them. By then, we'd almost reached the gate.

"You guys ready?" I ask, suddenly excited and nervous at the same time. Anxious.

"Hell yeah," Daisuke smirks, crossing his arms, "Let's see what the Land of Waves has for us!"

\- - -

**Although this chapter started slow with a lot of explanation on Daisuke and Sadako's character, I felt it was necessary to include. I attempted to explain what Sadako and Daisuke's ways of thinking are. Considering you're reading from inside Shinachiku's head, I figured you may need a little bit of an explanation on their character.**

**Anyway, until the next update, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter III: My Name

It all happened so fast. Daisuke, Sadako-chan, even Konohamaru-sensei lay, passed out, on the ground. At least, that’s what I’ve been telling myself. They aren’t dead. They can’t be dead. If they’re dead, them I’m… alone. 

As the sun begins to sink behind the mountains, a wave of panic hits me and my heart feels like it’s going to explode. 

“It seems you’re the last one left,” a low voice says. It’s the same hooded figure that took down Konohamaru-sensei. The same monster that held Sadako-chan and Daisuke at the throat. 

“Why are you doing this!?” I ask, my chest burning with rage and unfiltered grief. This man took out my squad within moments. Why is he stalling with me? 

I look to Konohamaru-sensei, his headband had been dented from a hard hit, and his left side was bleeding heavily from a cut. Even if he isn’t dead yet, he’d be dead soon. I turn my attention to Daisuke, he lays with a kunai still clutched in his hands, his eyes closed, his chest still. Sadako-chan is closest to me, and though she’s badly injured—her leg twisted in a very unnatural way—at least I can tell she’s breathing. That thought gives me a little bit of peace.

“Shinachiku Uzumaki,” I look back towards him. I can’t make out his face, but his eyes glare into my own.

I stand firm, ignoring my own small injuries. “How do you know my name?” I say, trying to get him to talk more. If he talks, that means I have more time, and if I have more time, I might be able to think of something… _anything._

“How could I not?” he asks me in a mocking tone, “Everyone knows of the legendary ‘Naruto Uzumaki,’ and everyone knows his legacy, his son, Shinachiku Uzumaki. After all,” he smirks, “Those scars are a quick giveaway.” 

I can hear a growl rise in my throat. “Then you know that it’d be a mistake to harm me,” I say, “And my squad.”

He laughs, twirling a kunai on his finger. “Yes, about that,” he says, “I’ve been meaning to… how should I say this? _Grab_ the Leaf’s legendary Hokage’s attention for a while now.”

My brows furrow, and I could see them bunch above my eyelashes. “What do you want with my dad?” I ask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says, flicking the kunai up in the air and catching it, clutching to it tightly. “Enough talk,” he spits, “How about I see how much of a fight you can put up, huh?”

I grit my teeth. “Don’t underestimate me!” I say. My brain’s telling me I’m going to lose, that there’s absolutely no way I’m going to win this. But my heart is screaming to avenge my team. His very presence emits power.

What do I do?

Earlier that day…

“We’re here,” Konohamaru-sensei motions towards the village. 

I squint my eyes while the sun is beaming down on us. “That… was a seriously long bridge for such a small town!” I say, my head dropping. And in such hot weather, I add silently. 

Beside me, Daisuke grunts, “This was a bit of a disappointment, sensei.”

Sadako-chan flicks his forehead, “Didn’t you guys listen in class?” she asks us. Her voice is toneless, but we all know she’s annoyed at our complaining. Daisuke and I both nod. Of course we did. Unlike my father, I was exceptional in class. Especially about history since my father’s stories were intertwined in our very own lessons half of the time.

“The Land of Waves,” I say slowly. “It’s a small town without ninja. Although isolated, relying on shipping for commerce and trade, they are a prosperous town. They are well known for their… what’s it called? Man-something?”

“Mangroves,” Konohamaru-sensei interrupts, “They’re a shrub that has very long and tangled roots that live in marshy and tropical areas. A lot of fish live in the roots, so this town in mainly a fishing town—as I’m sure you knew. Konoha gets most its fish from this very place.”

“If they’re so ‘prosperous,’ then why haven’t they expanded?” I hear Daisuke ask.

I think for a moment, trying to remember what my dad used to always tell me. “The people live pretty simply here,” I say with a shrug, “Maybe they don’t want to expand.”

I look to Sadako-chan and Daisuke, “This is where your father unlocked his Sharingan, right?”

They nod, “Yeah. In the battle with Zabuza and Haku,” Daisuke answers with a grin, “But we already unlocked it.”

“Well,” Konohamaru-sensei grabs our attention, “Let’s go meet with the man in charge.”

We start walking again, and I notice we get a lot of attention. “Did we do something wrong, Konohamaru-sensei?” I ask, suddenly self-conscious. “Why are they all staring at us?”

“They don’t see ninja often, especially from the leaf—considering both your fathers and your mother, Shinachiku, helped save this place from Gatō, seeing a ninja from the leaf village tends to be…” Konohamaru-sensei stopped talking, seemingly trying to think of a word, “Eventful,” he settles with that, putting his hands up and wiggling his fingers.

“Oh,” I say. We keep walking. “This ‘man in charge’… what’s his name, sensei?” I ask.

Konohamaru-sensei looks to the paper he was holding, squinting down at it, he looks for the name. “It says here that his name is Inari,” he furrows his brows, “No last name though,” he mumbled.

Sadako-chan’s eyes widened, “Inari… that sounds familiar.”

“You’re right,” I shrug, “Maybe when we see his face it’ll ring a bell.” The name did sound familiar. Maybe it was someone our parents knew when they went on their mission here years ago. Inari. I can’t make out a face, but I’m almost certain I know that name from somewhere.

As we’re making our way to the office, I turn to Konohamaru-sensei. “So what’re you going to teach us, sensei? We can’t just be on this mission for political reasons.”

Konohamaru-sensei nods, “You’re very right,” he looks at me and grins, “Although your father wanted us to take this mission so I could show you the ropes of the political sides of being a ninja, I’ll be teaching you guys some new techniques as well.”

“Like what?” Daisuke asks, he and I eager to know already.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Konohamaru-sensei says. It was as if he was dangling a treat above our heads—just out of our reach. 

My excitement dropped, and I could tell Sadako-chan was equally as irritated. She let out a huff and crossed her arms. I’ve learned to read her body-language rather than what she says, but it’s easier for Daisuke since he’s her twin brother.

“And here we are!” Konohamaru-sensei gestures towards a small building. It seems newer than the other smaller buildings we passed along the way. “This is the office of the Land of Waves,” he finishes.

The glass door opens and a man walks out. He wears a simple tunic-like shirt and sandals. It seems fitting for someone who lives in a fishing town. He greets us with a large smile and bows. “We are pleased to have you, Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.”

Konohamaru bows back, while his eyes silently telling us to do the same. I bow, but it feels awkward. Although I was raised properly, our village our village isn’t one obsessed with formalities. My mom says its because my dad’s the Hokage and he doesn’t know how to be polite. I know she’s joking, but I wonder if it’s a little bit true. Has my dad created a more lax environment for our village?

“We’ve been expecting you. He’s waiting in his office for you now,” the man says, opening the glass doors for us to enter. 

I look him in the eyes and offer a smile. His eyes meet mine and I’m met with a look I know all too well. Admiration. Being the Hokage’s son, I see it a lot. It gets frustrating though, since it’s because of who my father is, and not who I am. It’s as if people look at me and see someone else. Daisuke and Sadako-chan understand this as well since they are the heir of their entire clan. And not just any clan, the Uchiha clan. They’ve been branded by fate. So have I. I’d be lying if I would say we don’t know what it’s like to be looked at like that; but, it’s still surprising. Someone so far away from our home admires us—people they don’t even know.

The walk to Inari’s office is quiet. Only footsteps are heard, and the time ticks slowly by. When we finally arrive at his office door, the man who met us outside leaves. 

“It was nice meeting you,” he says, bowing, and walking away. 

Konohamaru-sensei knocks at the door. Almost immediately there’s a low voice from inside, calling to us. 

“Come in.”

We do.

“Welcome to the Land of Waves, friends,” the same voice greets us. I look at his face, but I’m brought nowhere closer to his identity. He looks at us all and furrows his brows. “Hm,” he says slowly, “You look familiar.” Suddenly, something in his eyes clicks. “Ah-ha! I bet you’re Naruto’s kid!” He says, pointing to me, then pointing to Daisuke and Sadako he continues, “And you’re Sasuke’s, right?”

We nod, looking confused at each other. I look to sensei, expecting him to understand what was going on, but he looked equally as confused. 

“Do you know Naruto and Sasuke well?” Konohamaru-sensei asks.

“Of course!” Inari smiles. It’s an excited smile. It reminds me of a child on his birthday. “Well, actually,” he scratches the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t say I know them well, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—all of Team 7, stayed with me at my house when they were here years ago. Naruto helped me… well, let’s just say he helped me ‘wake up to reality.’”

“Inari,” I say under my breath. “You’re the little kid in my dad’s stories?” I say, looking at him. “I knew your name sounded familiar!”

“I’m embarrassed,” he laughs, “Your dad really talks about me?” I nod and smile. “Hopefully nothing too bad—I was a pretty stubborn kid.” He shakes his head, seemingly freeing himself from whatever he was remembering, and quickly changes the subject. 

“Anyway, I haven’t gotten your names yet,” he says. 

“I’m Konohamaru, this is Shinachiku, Daisuke, and Sadako,” Konohamaru-sensei motions to us. “And what is it that you’d like us to do?”

He sits down in his chair, offering us to do the same. There are chairs in front of his desk, so we all take a seat. “You may not know this, but our village is working to create the first ninja academy for the Land of Waves. It would be very beneficial if you could see what they’re planning. Otherwise, we just have the normal and basic mundane process of talking about the business side of our partnership—“ 

Suddenly a scream sounded from the streets. We all jump up and look out the window in Inari’s office. There was a small boy being held up by a hooded figure. My blood ran cold as these words left his mouth, “I’m looking for the ninja from the village hidden in the leaves.”

\- - -

**And there’s a bit of momentum to the story! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll be updating soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**   
**LovelySheree**


End file.
